


诊 金

by keepcalmandtakeyourmeds



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 2
Genre: All浪, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandtakeyourmeds/pseuds/keepcalmandtakeyourmeds
Summary: 鬼鸟医赚到了他的诊金。





	诊 金

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼鸟医凛“黑”鸦×白衣乐师浪巫谣
> 
> N！T！R！预！警！
> 
> 车。BUG和OOC属于我。

鬼鸟斜躺在榻，缓缓吐出一口烟气：“你说你要离开？”

抱着琵琶的白衣乐师敛下眼，睫毛纤长如蝶翼：“是。”

“你可知我的规矩？”

乐师身体一僵，还是答道：“知晓。”

“我的诊金要求倒也不高，患者离开时需得按我的要求留下一件宝物。浪大侠，你也不能例外。”鬼鸟翻转烟斗敲出烟灰，一边抬眼打量着寡言的白衣青年。

“不过嘛，这也不急于一时。倒是我有些好奇，你重伤未愈，理应调养才是，怎么急着离开呢？”

乐师抿起嘴，并不想作答。

故意无视乐师脸上的不情愿，鬼鸟一笑，出言试探：“莫不是因为那个把你送来我这儿医治的大侠？”

乐师依然沉默，只是眼尖的鬼鸟发觉了对方耳尖飞掠起的一抹红色。

一时间两人都不曾说话，还是鬼鸟轻笑一声打破僵局：“先不说这些。明日最后一次施针，至于诊金，你介时自然知晓。”

乐师微微颔首，转身离去。鬼鸟看着那款款离开的背影，往烟斗里重又添了烟草，吸了一口复又吐出一口烟气，烟雾飘渺缭绕，模糊了所有神情。

————————————————

炉香氤氲。

……

浪巫谣起身披衣，将衣服严丝合缝地穿好，绕过屏风抱起琵琶，再次站定于医师的面前：“……诊金为何？”

鬼鸟慢条斯理地将金针一一收纳，待整理好才不急不缓地转身回答：“此事暂且不急，倒是方才小厮传话，有位大侠已经在你厢房里等你了。”

浪巫谣眼中碧色流转，也不言语，转身离去，只有略显匆忙的脚步泄露了主人的心情。

推开房门，瞧见那个配着拙剑的熟悉身影，浪巫谣不由出声：“殇。”

那人正将拙剑收回腰间，浪巫谣心间一阵莫名的违和，却因为来人的回应将疑惑抛之脑后。

“浪，抱歉来晚了。”

浪巫谣走近来人：“……不患。”

殇不患摸了摸鼻子：“没想到这鬼鸟医派头竟然这般大，寻常不许探看。这回也不知怎么，居然允许我进院看你。”

浪巫谣听见“鬼鸟”之名眉头一皱，殇不患不由好奇追问：“怎么突然皱眉？可是这位名震江湖的医师徒有虚名？”

浪巫谣缓缓摇头。

殇不患更好奇了：“并非虚有其名？那为何皱眉。”

浪巫谣泄露出些微杀气：“他是恶人。”

殇不患对杀气何等敏感，顿时面露异色：“……你想杀他？可是他才救你性命。就因为是‘恶人’便要杀了救命恩人，禽兽都不会这么做吧。”

浪巫谣闻言愣了一愣，没说是也没说不是，抱着琵琶坐在一旁，开始调弦。

殇不患似乎才意识到自己刚刚话说得重了，挨着乐师坐下，给他倒了一杯茶水，两手端上前以示歉意：“抱歉抱歉，方才我一时失言，巫谣，别生气了。”

浪巫谣头扭向一侧，本不想再说话，可是被殇不患喊着“巫谣”，又有他亲手奉上的“赔礼茶”，只得别别扭扭侧身接过茶盏。

茶水滚烫，赔礼心切的殇不患大概没有注意到这点，可浪巫谣并不想浪费对方的心意，哪怕舌尖被烫得一时间发麻，味觉顿失，也还是抿了下去，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“好久不见，有想我吗？”

压低的暧昧话语被吹进耳中，浪巫谣手中一抖，差点把茶盏摔了。还好殇不患眼疾手快，扶住浪巫谣的手，这才使之免于一难。殇不患一手仍抓着浪巫谣不放，另一只手顺势接过茶盏放回桌上。

两人皆是武艺高超之人，却没躲过溅到手上的热水。两手相依，四目相对，浪巫谣只觉得舌尖、手上被烫处疯狂跳动，心头也仿佛烫着了一般，蒸汽上涌搅得他一阵眩晕。

殇不患从怀里掏出一盒包装精致的药膏，细细地给乐师手上红肿处涂上，抬头看了看尚显有些呆呆的搭档：“是我不好，竟忘了把茶凉一凉。你这虽说是不齿的恶人——鬼鸟医救回来的，可到底是自己的身体，还是要好好照看才行啊。”

“舌上可有烫伤？让我看一看。”说罢竟要用手来拈他舌尖。

浪巫谣哪里还管得上那一点点的烫伤，他心若擂鼓，脸上不知何时泛起红云，颇有些不自在地躲过了那只沾染了药香的手。

他觉得自己的身体不知怎么的愈发滚烫，唯有手上被殇不患握着的地方有着清凉的触感，这让他不由自主地想要靠近那舒适的源头——他的确这么做了——也为了补偿刚刚拒绝了情郎的尴尬，他牵起那只不曾放开的手，把它贴到自己的脸上，无限的缱绻与爱慕脱口而出：“不患……”

知慕少艾，情窦初开，初踏入江湖便经历大悲，幸得侠客相救，教人如何不将一颗芳心暗许。只不过青年素来寡言，何时像这样如同剖心一般地喊过情郎的名字。仿佛听见一声轻笑，浪巫谣自己也意识到了刚刚的“失态”，但他此时情难自已，倔脾气一下就上来了，一不做二不休，小狗一般凑上去，用细密的舔舐去堵住对方发出笑声的唇。

对方倒是一副老神在在的架势，捏着乐师的下巴，品酒一般温柔地吮住舌尖，似在抚慰，却又浅尝辄止，若即若离。

得陇望蜀，唇齿间的纠缠依然不足以慰藉，浪巫谣半倚着情郎，橘发逶迤，碧眼迷离：“不患，我，我……”

白衣的青年终究还是面皮薄，两颊飞霞，“我”了半晌也没有下文，求欢的话语怎好轻易说出口，羽睫微颤，最终还是决定克制自己，起身坐定。不想却被侠客按住，鬓边的长发被温柔地拢到耳后。

侠客将人拉到自己怀里，温声在乐师的耳边安慰：“我知道的。”

浪巫谣觉得自己耳朵都要烧起来了——他衣衫不整地坐在情郎身上，甚至等不及回到内室床榻，下身更是不知廉耻贪婪地吞吃着青筋跳动的硕大。

“真是贪吃。”

浪巫谣充耳不闻情郎调笑的淫语，搂着对方脖子，发出带有鼻音的细吟，快感聚集，连腰肢上被有力地掐出红印都不知道。

“嗯，不患，慢一些，啊。”

浪巫谣的发冠早已被取下，如瀑的长发随着主人上下起伏划出淫靡的弧度。他本不想求饶，可是不知怎的，今天的殇不患一改平日的直接，技巧性地玩弄得他狼狈不堪，仿佛在数日空虚后一夜之间摸透了自己的身体，每一次撞击都恰恰好顶在了最不堪重负的那一点上。

他初时觉得痒极，又觉得热极，待被填满才悠悠地叹出一声满足的呻吟。然而坐着的姿势本就进得深，更不要提侠客不知餍足的索取，情潮从交合处阵阵上涌，几近灭顶。初愈的身体哪里经得住这般折腾，平日冷淡的脸上露出罕见的柔弱，情欲蜿蜒，划出泪痕。侠客伸出手，温柔地自下至上抚干那道水渍，却仿佛没听见乐师的讨饶，下身依然毫不怜惜，大力鞭挞着可怜的伤患。

“不喜欢吗？”比起乐师的意乱情迷，侠客的声音倒可以说是相当清明了。他甚至还有闲心去听院落门口的脚步声，只有囊袋击打发出的愈发淫靡的“啪啪”声泄露了些许心境。

浪巫谣有些吃痛，但奇异的是快感也愈盛。然而哪怕是情欲昏头，他也察觉到了情郎的不快，讨好似的捧起侠客的脸，两只碧绿仿佛装满了春水的眼眸中情意流淌，羞着脸去舔那刚刚说出冷淡话语的嘴角，难得地剖明心迹：“喜欢……我喜欢的……”

 

“吱嘎——”

是谁推门而入？

 

“浪？！”

是谁在喊？

这是谁的声音？

 

浪巫谣背上突然冷汗淋漓，仿佛从情欲的噩梦中突然醒来，氤氲的炉香、别扭的拙剑、过分的话语、滚烫的茶水、精致的药盒的影像从神志不清的脑中一闪而过。

眼前的殇不患感受着甬道里突然的收紧，掰着柔软的臀瓣死死将乐师钉在自己阳具上，痛痛快快地射在了僵着身子小美人被操得软烂巢穴的最里面。

他露出一种绝不会在“殇不患”脸上出现的孩童恶作剧成功般天真残忍的笑容，语气却依然温柔仿佛充满爱意：“浪，诊金我收下了。不过，有人喊你，你怎么，还不回头看看？”

————————————————  


-FIN-


End file.
